1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to snap fitment systems and valve systems for pressurized or non-pressurized containers and more particularly to plastic snap fitment systems and valve systems for use with aerosol systems or the like.
2. State of the Art
Pressurized bottles and containers are used in many different industries. One of the most widely known uses of pressurized bottles in commercial markets includes aerosol bottles and containers. Aerosol bottles and containers generally hold pressurized gases, gases and liquids, or liquids.
Conventional aerosol bottles are constructed of one or more metals and are typically found in a cylindrical shape which may assist in supporting the pressure inside the aerosol bottle. Closure fitments, such as pumps, valves, triggers, or other devices may be attached to an aerosol bottle to close the bottle. The closure fitments are typically sealed to the rim or neck of the aerosol bottle such that they cannot be easily removed.
Increasing costs of metal and difficulties in recycling pressurized metal containers have made it desirable to develop other types of containers, such as plastic containers, and closures systems for such containers. However, the mixture of plastic and metal parts in valve systems for such containers may be undesirable. Trends in sustainability of resources have also increased the desire to produce commercial components that are recyclable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop closures and valve systems that may be used with plastic bottles or containers and especially with plastic bottles or containers that may be pressurized or used for aerosol delivery systems. It may also be desirable to produce an all plastic closure and/or valve system for such containers.